Bombs And Thieves
by KishaKisha
Summary: The re-written story of Things That Are Forbidden Sen Kiyuzaki is known as the Jutsu Thief, and she only works for the righteousness of her village, until she meets Deidara. DeidaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Mission That Started It All**

Thursday morning rolled into view, and I was the one who rolled out of bed. Hello, and I'm going back to sleep. No, I'm not. I have work. I rolled out of my bed, though the covers still covered me, I remained on the floor not moving a muscle. Not that I wanted to. I didn't have a time limit to be at work. No one did. We were just expected to be there early. Well. Expect the unexpected. The floor is cold and hard but it's not like I was going to get up any time soon, or atleast that's what I was thinking until the alarm went off. The annoying buzzer that was everyone's worst enemy roared at me to wake up, even though I already was. A sigh escaped through my lips and I finally moved by reaching up and turning the buzzer off. Silence enveloped and I was at peace for a moment. Or a couple. Whichever. I finally rolled over, and sat up, the blankets falling down and covering the rest of my legs. I looked at them for a moment not realizing what happened. It was 20 minutes into the day, and I already knew that it wasn't going to be a good one. Obviously. My legs finally started working and I got up. A head rush happened, and I wobbled my way to the bathroom. The mirror welcomed my dirty appearence and I welcomed it back. The shower water was cold and that's how I liked it. Iceberg water and me were best friends. Yes, I did shiver but no I didn't mind. I loved it.

Well.

Here we go.

Another uneventful boring day. Everything I did was in a rut. Even this shower. I thought about just jumping out and getting out of my routine, but naw, I got shampoo in my hair so that would be awkward. Wake up, shower, wake up the twins, eat, get the twins to school, go to work, get missions, do missions, pick up twins from school, come home, cook dinner, eat dinner, go to bed. That was my rut and that was the rut that owned me. Hello, I live a common life, I'm no one special but what does it matter, you have to do what you have to do. My armpits were in the middle of being shaved when I popped my neck. My legs were in the middle of being shaved when I cracked my knuckles. Nothing new, nothing old.

I got out, and toweled my body until I was dry. The air was a chilly one this morning, chilly enough to wear a sweater, but I shant because I don't accompany for that. I don't like sweaters. I don't like long shirts in general. Don't like the feel of 'em on mah boodeh.

The blowdryer is another annoying sound. It's like a vaccuum cleaner, only quieter.

My hair, after another 20 minutes, was dry, and it was up in it's same-old hairstyle. High pony-tail and the bangs are moved back, or to the side, whatever I feel like for that day. Eyeliner, on, mascara, on, eyebrows, tweezed, and I'm done in the bathroom.

The bathroom is the most wonderful place for thinking.

Now, it's time to wake the kiddies.

Twin number one, Elimina. Born 39 seconds before her sister, and has to brag all the damn time about it. Preppy and smart, she's got to be at the top of her class, or else a tantrum occurs. "I tried so hard to do everything right, and all of it went to shit." Blue waist-length hair, black eyes, only five feet tall, and a big personality. She's known throughout the village for her good deeds and everyone but a couple people love her. Elimina is a real handful, but no one knows it but me and her sister. Then again, no one has to live with her but us. She's one in a million, and at times she's a complete raging bitch.

Twin number two. Hitomi. Complete opposite of her sister, and doesn't give a flying fuck. Not that smart, nearly failing all her classes, and is also known throughout the village for her common misdeeds, and gang affiliated activities. She's not the happiest person either. Hitomi is a pessimistic little shit and doesn't do well with other people. She just doesn't make it with the sociables. Not that she cares. Her favorite line is "I don't give a shit." Yeah. That's Hitomi. She only has one friend and it's that Sauske kid, and Hitomi gets a lot of hate for it. All the girls want to be in her place, and she just got it handed to her. But she doesn't give a shit, because she's a raging bitch, just like her damn twin.

The twins are polar opposites from each other, but yet, without the other they would fall apart. Nothing seperates the two and nothing I don't think will.

I jumped onto the bed, that didn't wake them, so, I walked to the middle then began to jump. "WAKE UP, YOU LITTLE SHITS. IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Two little heads started moving and two little bodies were just beginning to wake up. I left it at that, walked away and dodge the two pillows that were being thrown at me. Breakfast was a simple cereal. That's it. We're poor, we don't eat much.

As they finished up eating their cereal, I was looking out the window. Thinking about nothing, but everything at the same time. You know those shower moments that actually aren't in the shower and you're just staring out into space? Yeah, that's what I was doing. Elimina was blabbering on about how what a weird dream she had, and both myself and Hitomi listened in silence, not questioning or giving a damn.

"So, I was at the store and I was buying Sen this really big cookie. Like, I mean it was huge. I had to hold it off the floor, so yeah, anyway, it was Christmas and I was with Chouji and we were walking home from the store, and I was like "Hey, dude, where's your house, and he's like "It's over there," and he points to this big, pink bouncy castle," my attention didn't change from my thoughts but I turned to look at her,"So, we go up to his house, and there's this carriage with windows by it, and I can't see inside, but we know no one is inside the carriage, so we can go inside, but my ass get stuck-"

"Watch your language."

She glared at me,"So, I get stuck and when I finally get into the castle, Kiba is pointing to the corner, and the corner has these shadows floating above him, and he said "It's in there" and all this sand is falling from the corners, and the sand keeps falling and falling until in encases the entire castle, and then I woke up."

Silence followed.

"You're going to have a situation with someone from Suna," Hitomi said quietly.

"I don't know anyone in Suna though,"she responded.

"You might in the future," I chipped in.

"When?"

"How should I know? I'm not psychic."

"Chuunin Exams."

"We're not even Genin, Hitomi," Elimina rolled her eyes.

"We will be in a week," her twin retorted.

Silence followed once again, until Elimina spoke once more," Do you think that they'll put us on the same team?"

"They'd have to," I said," That's how your jutsu works, they can't seperate you according to that helps."

"Yeah, it's not like they can seperate Akamaru and Kiba, because they have to work together to get their jutsu done."

"True, now let's go, or we're going to be late," I said and took their bowls and placed them in the sink. The chairs scraped against the tile, and the pitter patter of feet could be heard as they entered their room to get dressed.

As I waited, I washed the dishes, the table and drank a cup of tea. Sounds like a long time, but it's really not. About 10 minutes later, the twins came from the bedroom, dressed and ready for the academy.

We lived on the corner, and the school was behind us, on the opposite corner of the block, so it was like a ten minute walk, or twenty when you have two bitching twins fighting with each other.

By the time we got to the damn school, I was carrying Hitomi and pushing Elimina away with the other.

"Goddammit, you guys are twins, you're supposed to fucking be happy with each other or some shit. Use your twin powers to be nice or something."

"Hitomi...what's happening over here," said a cool voice from behind me. I turned my head to the side to see a mess of black hair.

"Hi... Sauske..." she grunted as her twin pulled her hair from my blind spot.

"DAMMIT, ELIMINA," I pinned her underneath my foot and held her down there. I was about to make a comment about how lucky Sauske was not to have any brothers or sisters, but then remembered what happened to his clan and refrained from any such comment.

Then I saw his smug little face, which seemed to be laughing at my troubles, so, I flipped Hitomi over and threw her, which she landed on Sasuke, knocking the smile off his face.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there," I snorted.

"Don't lie, Sen, of course you saw him there," Hitomi growled.

"No really, I didn't see him, or rather, you're a ninja, so you both should've avoided that," I countered.

They both glared at me and that's when a little scent caught my nose, weed.

I turned to see a girl about the twins age, smoking, just now putting away her joint. Her hair was green, lip pierced and just had a bad aura.

She glared at me as I glared at her and she went into the building, scoffing, I asked the twins," You're not going to be like that, are you?"

"Like who? Etsuko Mayumi? She's from South side, what do you expect?"

"Don't damage on people from South side, you don't know them."

"I know they're bad people," Elimina flipped her hair.

"Who are you to judge who is bad and who is good? You're not the boss of anyone," Hitomi barked.

"Oh, and what, you're her best friend now?" Elimina laughed.

"No, but I know that if she tried she'd kick your ass beyond belief," Hitomi raised her voice.

Elimina raised hers just the same," So why don't you go smoke dope with her then, if she's so badass!"

"Marijuana is not a fucking drug-"

"HEY, LANGUAGE!"

"It is a mother fucking plant and that's all she does."

And with that, the twins were in another brawl. Something that seemed to be happening a lot lately. I did nothing. Sauske did nothing. People passed by but did nothing.

"You gonna get that?" he asked.

"Nope, have fun in school," I patted him on the head, earning a glare and then continued on my way to the Hokage building. I decided to stop for a coffee, since I only had tea this morning. Me and coffee are in a relationship, but I'm cheating on coffee with matress, but occasionaly there's a threesome. Sometimes. More than a lot. A lot.

The cafe was a mad house, with busy ninja wanting energy drinks and bustling business people needing coffee for themselves and their bosses. It took at least 10 minutes to place my order and by the time I was ready to leave, it came. Some other business lady took my coffee, thinking it was hers, and made a break for the door. I grabbed hold of my coffee, and when she turned to retort, my eyes were gray, and she backed off instantly.

"Kiyuzaki-sama, my apologies, is this your coffee?" the words stumbled through her mouth which made me smile inwardly.

"Yes, and you, m'dear, were about to take, now run along," I ordered. The woman nodded and then scurried out of the cafe. I smiled triumphantly. That's my way of getting things, when I wanted.

I just flash my eyes gray, and everything goes my way. It's my Kekkei Genkai. Something I was born with, and something the twins should be awakening soon.

My eyes turned back to their normal oynx and I went out through the glass door. Cinnamon Soy Latte, made to perfection. The warm creamy liquid slid down my throat like a water slide, and I loved it.

Konohagakure wasn't such a bad place in the morning. It's not like Sunagakure where everyone is on everyone's nuts. It's horrible there, too many people for my taste. I went there on a mission once. An escort mission, and we were almost at our destination, the village was just outside of Suna, maybe half a day a way. We stopped in a hotel and..

Then I remembered the whole mission. The reason why I wasn't allowed out of the village anymore, and just for a stupid argument.

We stopped in a hotel and our client didn't like the way the hotel was done in. She wanted something more suitable like The Hilton or Best Western Premium. I remembered that we couldn't afford that and I told her, since I was captian of the team, that she either pays for her own hotel and we stand gaurd or she stays here where we pay for it. The woman threw a fit, and when the mission was done, she reported back, that I had repeatedly assulted her, casting the fact that she fell on purpose to get attention, and then thus, I haven't been a mission higher than a D-Rank.

The rule to missions is that you have to make sure your client is happy, or shit like this will happen, because unless there is proof, besides your teammates voices, that what the client is saying is wrong, you're to blame and then you lose.

I sighed and sipped the last of my coffee as I entered the Hokage building, then tossed it in a nearby trashcan. Sachiko welcomed me and told me to wait a moment. I did.

She typed upon her computer and then her face lit up with surprise.

"The Fourth-Hokage wants to see you, Kiyuzaki-san," she said dryly.

I was shocked. He never wanted to see me. Sachiko was looking at me for an explanation in which I shrugged, it's not like I knew what was going on. The door slid open with a small creak.

The room was the same as usual, like the last time I was there. It was cluttered beyond belief. There was no floor part that wasn't covered in papers, and there were no filing cabinets that weren't filled with files that were placed along the walls. The corners of my mouth twitched in a very tiny smile.

"Kiyuzaki, front and center," the Fourth-Hokage said, not looking up from his paperwork.

I followed his orders, and stood in front of her desk. Behind him appeared two Black Ops, their identity masks reflecting off the morning sunlight.

"Kiyuzaki, are you familar with a group known as the Akatsuki?" he asked.

The Akatsuki? Isn't that like... a band?

"Uh, I don't think I am familiar with it," I responded.

"The Akatsuki is a group of S-Rank crimnals that are out to capture all the bijuu. You know the Uzumaki boy?"

"Naruto? Everyone knows him, sir, he carries the Nine-Tails," I said.

"Yes, well, that's what the Akatsuki are after. We're not sure why, but they are. Being on that subject, here's your mission, for the next three days you will be tailing the team that has been sighted around here. Here's the file," he said and handed me a thick manilla envelope," Now keep in mind, Kiyuzaki, you may have graduated at top of your class in the physical department, that does not mean you can charge right at these criminals. They're very dangerous, and they won't hesitate to kill you. You know this, but here's the deal, Kiyuzaki," he stopped to toke on his pipe," if you are successful in bringing useful information on this Akatsuki team, you'll be off probabtion, and be made a Jounin."

A Jounin? Off probation, Kami, this was a dream come true. I could barely hide the excitment from my face, as my thumb grazed over the tip of the folder.

"I accept the mission, Fourth-Hokage," I bowed.

"Fantastic, come back home safe, Kiyuzaki," he smiled.

I bowed once again, and nearly ran out of the room. Sachiko eyed me suspicously, waiting for an answer. I didn't give her one.

The door swung open, and I was gifted with warm air. The roads weren't as busy as they were here in the North side of town. The North side was the business part of town, and when the rush hour hits, that's it, then everyone is inside their buildings and the streets are empty.

My mood was excited to be opening this folder, but not here, not in the open.

I walked back to the cafe, not even a five minute walk, and there, the waitress recognized me.

"Back again?" she smiled.

"Yeah, another cinammon soy latte, please," I put the folder on the counter, keeping a close eye on it, and then reached into my pouch and pulled out the money needed. This time, my coffee was quicker, and it wasn't being stolen from me. I smiled, tipped the girl, and then went to an empty table in the back.

My fingers were shaking with excitement as I opened the folder. It wasn't a thick folder, only a couple pages telling me intel on the Akatsuki, and what their members are, and what they do.

The first part started to bore me. I read through it twice, to memorize it and I did, and then I got to the recent sighting paper. A smile appeared on my face and I straightened up in my seat. Taking a deep breath, and another sip of coffee, the paper began to read itself to me.

The first paper showed a male, with deep red hair, brown eyes and a doll like face. He looked way too young to be a murder. This kid looked like he was 15. I stared at his picture for a quiet a long time, until I realized that as well as I should be memorizing his face, I should be remembering his information.

**Akasuna No Sasori**

**Birthday: November 8**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 35**

**Blood Type: Unclassified**

**Height: Est. 5' 3"**

**Weight: Est 104 lbs**

**Classification: S-Rank, Missing Nin, Criminal, Murderer**

**Village: Sunagakure**

**Jutsu: Unclassified**

**Partner: Deidara**

**Relatives: Akasuna No Chiyo (Grandmother)**

**Registration: SU-33-001**

He's 35 years old? That's insane, he looks like my age. I was shocked. That couldn't be a murderer. It must have been an old picture of him. His wanted poster of some odd years ago. Who knows when that was, or when he even joined the Akatsuki? I sighed, but memorized his information, not that would help me in battle. His Jutsu was unknown, and that leaves me at a disadvantage. I swished my bangs out of my eyes, and flipped to the next and last page in the folder. This man looked to be the same age as Sasori, only with...

I stared at the picture for a long while, not memorizing anything but everything. This man, I was so shocked, my breath was literally taken away.

Get a hold of yourself, Sen.

"Refill?"

"Uh,huh?" I looked up to see the counter waiter lady standing above me with another coffee cup.

"It's such an honor to have Konoha's ninja do their paperwork at this cafe, this one's on the house," she said placing the coffee cup on the counter. I smiled and thanked her, mulling over the thought of being a working ninja. Then remembered that I got distracted, and turned back to my paper work.

Again, the man on the paper caught my gaze for a while, his pale skin matched with his golden, blonde hair. His eyes were the color of deep blue and his jawline connected to his neck in such a way that-

GODDAMMIT, SEN. NO! That's bullshit. He's a killer, you're a ninja, and you're going to bring him to justice, and you're going to be okay, if you focus. NOW FOCUS.

**Deidara (Last Name Unknown)**

**Birthday: May 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Height: Est. 5' 4"**

**Weight: Est. 111 lbs**

**Classification: S-Rank, Missing Nin, Criminal, Murderer, Terrorist**

**Kekkei Genkai: Undecided classification**

**Occupation: Terrorist Bomb Squad**

**Village: Iwagakure**

**Jutsu: Earth Explosions**

**Partner: Akasuna No Sasori**

**Registration: IW-08721**

So... Deidara...he was a terrorist bomber, with some sort of Kekkei Genkai, like me, and he was only a year older than me, and...

I couldn't really think straight. Not because I was in awe or anything or like that.

It's just...

I'm not really sure what I got myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or The Akatsuki, but I do own my OC's and the story line.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Failed Plan**

I finished my coffee and threw it in the trashcan next to me. The sun was starting to glare through the glass windows, causing an inconvienence on my part. My thoughts were racing and my heart was still pumping, probably because I drank two things of coffee rather quickly. The papers were gathered back into the folder, all the information was memorized, and I headed towards home, only making sure that I passed the academy because I needed to let the twins know that I was leaving.

The door was an old glass door that needed to be cleaned out of all the old papers that announced already past events. The only new paper was that the graduation was going to happen in a week, then I made another mental reminder to be there for the twins's graduation ceremonly.

The office lady looked up as the door bell rang as the glass closed.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I need to leave a note for the Kiyuzaki twins," I said politely, pulling out my wallet.

"Okay, even though the similarity between you three are unmistakeable, I'm still going to need your I.D-" she paused and saw my headband on my arm," I mean, I'm going to need your registration."

I searched through my wallet until I found the little plastic card.

**Kiyuzaki, Sen**

**Birthday: March 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Blood Type: O+**

**Height: 5' 5"**

**Weight: 98 lbs**

**Classification: Chuunin, Thief, Anbu-Ref.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Mood Dispense**

**Occupation: Jutsu Thief**

**Village: Konohagakure**

**Registration: KO-95-45969**

She read over my registration card, twice, then handed it back to me. She then gave me a notecard with a pen.

After putting away my card, I grabbed the flower pen and then began to write:

_Scarface & Shitface,_

_I got a mission that will take me out of the village for _

_at least three days. You know where the debit card is,_

_use it for food only. I'll check the statement when_

_I get back. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone._

_-Sen_

I handed the woman the note, and she thanked me, then headed out to the hallway that probably lead to the classrooms. After the note, I went out the door, the bell ringing behind me as the door shut quietly.

On my way out of the yard and through the gate, my eye caught a glimpse of blonde hair to my left. I turned to see a boy sitting on the swing. Alone. I had half a mind to go to him, and ask what's wrong, but then saw the orange jumpsuit. The Uzumaki boy. The Anbu, when I was in training, said that he was a dangerous weapon. He didn't look to dangerous to me. Actually, he wasn't dangerous. I've heard about his school work. His grades are worse than Hitomi's and that's saying something. I cracked my knuckles and took a step towards him, then figured it best that I just leave the situation alone. He wasn't my problem and as long as he didn't get the twins into trouble, I had no relationship with him.

My feet jumped up to our balcony because I forgot the keys inside to the house.

"OH MY KAMI, THIEF! SOMEONE, GET THE POLICE! THERE'S A THIEF BREAKING INTO THE KIYUZAKI'S HOME!"

I peered down the balcony to see Mrs. Gumba. When she saw my hair, and my glare, she then retreated her statement.

"Nevermind," she croaked at my glare. Kami, I hate that woman. She's old, senile, and she's one of those old ladies who's like, "Don't have stand in front of the fridge, deary, it will fall on you." Overprotective and just plain delusional.

The glass door popped off the track, and I easily set it down. The screen door just popped off it's track just as the glass door did, and with that I set it down. When I was inside, I began to pack a bag. I didn't want to bring anything heavy, so I kept it simple. A thermos for water, rice balls, and more kunai and shuriken. The pack slipped onto my back, and I was almost out the door before I remembered.

"Hey," I said quietly," we have a mission, buddy."

The one and only Yamashita's sword was taken in from it's sheath. This sword and I went everywhere together before my lockdown. It was chakra infused so that with a clean stab from anyone, it would retain their most powerful jutsu. The sword was given to me by my father when I graduated my Anbu training and was put into the academy. He told me that i was stronger than the other children, so I was aloud to use it before I graduated into a genin. Tears brimmed at my eyes at the thought of my father. The memory, even thought it hurt to think about it, was a happy one, and one that I remember well. This sword was like Kakashi and his sharingan. Inseperable. Though, when I was sentenced to be with held inside the village, the use for it became nonexistent, and I only used it when I was training.

"I missed you," I said, running my fingers along the blade, cutting my finger by accident. The crimson liquid came from skin, and a single drop fell onto the sheath. I smiled and wiped it off.

Placing it back within it's saftey part, I hooked it into my belt, and then set out, this time, grabbing the keys, and locking the door behind me.

I traveled along the main roads that head to the gate of the village, and I saw that many of the villagers saw that my sword was on my belt, and they all knew what it meant.

"Heyo."

Kakashi appeared on the fence post next to me.

"Kakashi-sensei, I was just thinking about you," I smiled.

"Ah, Sen, Yama is with you today," he noticed.

"Yeah," I said," We've got a little business to do."

"A rabid dog?"

I laughed.

"Heh, no. Outside of the village."

"Outside?" he raised his showing eyebrow," You're off lockdown?"

"Apparently, so," I grinned.

Kakashi ruffled my hair," Then best of luck to you, Sen."

Then, he was gone. I continued on until I hit the gate, and then came to the security gaurds that were at the exit.

"Halt, file and registration," he said.

I gave him both, and as he read them, his eye brow raised in the slight. He then looked at me," Come home safe, ma'am," he then bowed to me.

If this was any other mission, no one would have noticed or even cared, other than the fact that I was off lockdown, but the ones who knew that this mission involved the Akatsuki, it made me think that this mission was a bit more dangerous than I wanted to care for.

The second I was past the gate, I took off, a wild laugh escaped through my lips. It felt so good to finally be free. After three years of doing shitty D-Rank missions, I finally got an A-Rank with a bounty that could afford me and the twins for half a year. i grinned at the excitement of it all. My legs were pumping adrenaline to my heart and my heart was beating faster than a hummingbirds.

Not literally, 'cause then I'd die, but yeah.

When I was about 12 1/2 miles from the village, I finally calmed down and stopped to rest.

Still laughing to myself, I drank a little bit of water. I laid on the tree branch and looked up to the clear blue sky. I loved this feeling. The feeling of not being tied down to anyone. The air was a lot cleaner, the sun was a lot warmer, the trees were a lot richer and I was a lot happier. My eyes were closed and I heard the birds in the distance, I was twirling the thermos in my hand and against my thigh, just relaxing on the tree. A thought in the back of my mind had to remind me that I was on a mission and to be on gaurd, but at the moment, I didn't care. I was outside the village, with no rules, with no one to watch me or breath down my back, I was alone and the likely chance that I was going to find the Akatsuki today was a slim one. An Eagle sang through the winds that were rustling the trees and the sun was just upon my feet while the rest of me was in the protection of the shade. I took another deep breath, and then another, and another until I found myself dozing off into a quiet little nap.

Well, that nap turned into a snooze, and that snooze turned into a sleep, and from that sleep I woke up to darkness. I had slept through my first day of the job, and it was now night time. A lone wolf howled in the distance, and the trees ruffled with a cool breeze. My eyes were just waking up, and I rubbed them to help. I took a deep breath, and checked to make sure I wasn't robbed.

Of course, everything thing was there, I was nearly two hudred feet off the ground, and I was a trained Anbu Referee. No petty little thief was going to rob me.

An Anbu Referee isn't an umpire who watches a game. No, a referee is someone who is a trained gaurd. Their self-defence is in the 99 percential, and their swordsmanship is in genius, and the only way to pass is to create a new jutsu used with a weapon, hence why I'm known as the Jutsu Thief.

I rubbed my eyes once again and stood up, cracking my back in the process. My thermos almost fell, but I caught it before it rolled off the branch. Then, I realized that I could use this night as an advantage. I could take the chance at searching for the team now, hoping that they're sleeping and ambush one. Then there was the chance that he'd wake his partner and I'd be facing both of them. But I could also take the chance that if I find them, I cut one, getting blood on the sword, therefore getting his jutsu and make a run for it. I'd just have to find them first.

And with that, I began my search for the Akatsuki.

My chakra was kept low, and I was high up in the trees. I kept my senses alert, and I kept on the look out.

For seven hours into the night, I found and saw nothing.

Until, I heard it. Someone sleeping, a slight snore.

My heart was racing and my breathing hitched.

I lowered myself through the branches until I was close enough that I could see the outline of them sleeping. I hadn't had Yama out of his sheath before I sensed the chakra behind me. My elbow came up as did my leg, and I pinned the ninja behind me. A cloud of smoke appeared, and I realized it was a shadow clone. Before I could react, I was nearly pinned down to the branch. I flipped and pressure pointed my oppenent until I could pin him again. What surprised me, as he threw me off, was that he hadn't awoken his partner yet.

We made it to the road, to the side of the campsight and that's when he spoke," Who are you, and what do you want?"

It took a moment.

"Asuma-sensei?"

Another moment passed," Sen?"

The moon creeped from behind the clouds, illuminating the road, showing the both of us who we were.

"Sen?" he said, astonished," What the fuck are you doin-"

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" I whisper yelled.

"I'm coming back from an escort mission with my team, what the fuck are you doing attacking them?" he whisper yelled back.

"I thought-You- Goddammit, what the fuck are the kids doing out here when there's an Akatsuki team around here?" I growled.

His expression was shocked," There's a team around here? How do you-"

"Because, I'm on a mission to find them!" I raised my voice in the slightest octave.

"So you thought attacking kids would help?"

"No! Dammit, I didn't assult that lady either, that's a dumbass rumour that she made up!" my eyes turned gray, giving him the feeling of intimidation. I didn't mean for that to happen, but shit happens," I thought they were the Akatsuki!"

"You're a fucking Anbu, you should be able to tell genin from Akatsuki!"

"Hey, hold the fuck up," I held my hand up to stop his protest when I started," Every sensei conceals their team's chakra when they sleep because they're not skilled enough to be able to keep alert while sleeping."

This stopped him. "And," I continued," You're chakra can easily match the Akatsuki's. You have enough experience, so how the fuck would I know. My files said that the only other ninja that were coming back were the one's from Suna to help with the Chuunin Exams for your damn kids."

"They must've forgotten about this team. I mean that, not sarcastically. This wasn't a big mission, so I'm sure they forgot. You're in the right this time, Sen."

I said nothing but continued to stare at him, noticing that his jugular vein was pulsing. Then I remembered. "Sorry," I said quietly and returned my eyes back to black. His complete posture relaxed and his expression softened.

"I apologize, Sen, but you got to remember, you also have a large amount of chakra, and with that coming towards the kid's at night time, what else am I supposed to expect?"

"You're right, and I apologize for that, but seriously, you need to get the kid's out of here. It's not safe for them at the moment."

He nodded and thanked me. Asuma then turned and headed back to the campsight. I back walked into the shadows, making sure that they went down the road safely. As they appeared through the trees, I saluted Asuma. He saluted me in return and I began to walk back into the woods.

"Who did you salute to, Asuma-sensei?" asked the girl.

"When she arrives back in the village, I want you to thank Kiyuzaki-Sama," he returned.

Their voices continued to get softer and softer until I could no longer hear them.

The sun began to rise a couple hours later, and my search had been fruitless. I had searched 15 miles to the North of the village, and I planned to get to the West side and search there. I had taken another break about a half hour into the new morning. The second rice ball had been consumed and I started to go off another run towards the West side. I stifeled a yawn and jumped to the first branch.

Two hours had passed and the weather had called for overcast and cloudy. The sun was not shiting when I finally decided to stop, and take another nap.

I found the tallest tree I could, and climbed to to the second top branch, strapped myself in and within minutes, I fell into a light sleep.

A ringing soft in the distance awoke me. It was about mid-afternoon to early evening. I thought I was just dreaming at first, and settled back into my tree bed, and then I heard it again. This time I sat right up, and was yanked back down due to my strapped to the tree body so I wouldn't fall. I undid the rope and then went silent. I heard the ringing. It was a bell. Someone was ringing a bell.

Then I felt it. Some one else's chakra. Two people's chakra. My breathing hitched, and I silently peered over the edge of the branch. There, in the distance, I saw them. Two figures in the distance bore black cloaks with red clouds on them. I searched my memory and remembered that that was the uniform of an Akatsuki member. I couldn't see who they were from my distance, so I jumped two tree branches, keeping my stealth on the maximum need. The two people were wearing straw hats, and I could now see that each of the hats had a bell on it, and thus creating the ringing noise. From the distance, I could see that one memeber was approximately my height, and the other was maybe 4 feet tall, but was extremely overweight. Or maybe he was like.. half.. whale? I don't know, but he wasn't a normal human size.

They were nearing closer to my tree and I silently pulled Yama out of his sheath, and readied myself for a single swipe. My original plan wasn't going to happen since the darkness wasn't on my side. So, I divised a new one. When they get in range, take one down with my eyes, and slice the other one, then book it the fuck out of there.

The team neared me even more, and soon only one of them could be seen due to the trees in the way.

My body was slightly shaking, and I prepared myself for the attack.

"Well, hi there."

I jumped and nearly fell off the branch, but strong arms caught me, and restricted me from moving. Nothing I did could break free of his grasp.

"Cover her eyes, brat," the fat one growled from below. My eyes were instantly covered, and the ringing of the bell was right next to me ear. Yama was right next to my foot. I reeled my head back, hitting my oppenent in the face, then bit his hand, stomped on Yama, flinging him into my grasp, and I broke free. I was halfway turned when a silk cloth covered my eyes and he tied it tight. I nearly had Yama to him, when he snatched my sword, I kicked, and we both fell from the tree.

I flipped and landed on a lower branch, but I didn't hear him land. My first instinct was to uncover my eyes, but I couldn't get the knot undone. It was too tight, and it was some complex knot that I didn't know of. I guess, I had to rely on the rest of my senses. Yama wasn't in my hands so I grabbed two kunai from my pouch, and before I could cut the fabric, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned, but heard nothing.

"That blue hair," one of them said. A slow moving shuffling sound came from the side of me, and I knew it was the fat one.

"It couldn't be, hm. Kisame said there were none left," the other said.

I reached to cut the fabric, but the words stopped me," Don't move, girl. You're in no position to fight right now."

Then...

Suddenly, my body went numb. I felt all of my body, but it felt as if I wasn't controlling it. I was going to move to lower my arms, but they wouldn't respond. Someone else had control of my body but I didn't know who.

"Try me," I said, but I didn't say it. Someone else did. I'm not in charge of my body right now.

"You'd be dead within a second, girl," the fat one replied. I heard a thud above me, and knew that the skinny one was up above me.

"My Danna's right, girly, hm, you're not a chance without your eyes, hmhmhm," the one above me said.

Before either one of the could react, I felt my body in the air. Who ever was controlling me centered my chakra in my feet and I landed on who I thought was fat, but was apparently made out of wood. It splintered beneath my feet, breaking it instantly. The wood shattered, and it was then that I blocked an incoming blow.

"FUCK," someone yelled. I took ahold of who ever was inside the wood and threw them from me. From then, I kicked behind me, hitting the other one. To the side, to the left, up above, and now spin, throwing one, and slamming the other. I had one by the throat, and whoever that I had grabbed with both arms and threw me against the nearest tree.

He pinned both my arms and kneed my stomach," Where do you think you're going, honey, hm?"

Then, I didn't say it, but I did say it," Where do you think I'm going, darling?" and I turned and slammed him against the tree across from me.

I was blind, and I couldn't control my body, and I thought I was at a disadvantage, but whoever was controlling me was kicking ass, and I had to find them and thank them for saving me.

"Oh, fiesty. I like that in a woman," he said smoothly, and ripped free of my grasp and held me up in the air while something bit me on the neck. I growled in pain and kicked him in the chest, doing a backflip and finding the other by accidently kicking him in the stomach. His hand caught the back of my thigh, hoisted himself up and caught my right arm and twisted it back. My legs gave out and swiped his, where I felt his hand land underneath my chest, as my left arm held me up, and then his other hand connected me in the face. Another pair of hands grabbed my shoulders, and again, restricted my arms, and he covered both of my legs with his, trapping me.

"You're sure are trained litte girl, aren't you, hm?"

"Stop teasing her, Deidara," the other voice said. This was a new voice, one that was lighter, and less raspier from the one that was made of wood. "If she didn't have your headband on right now, we'd both be dead. Or you would be."

I reeled my head back, but hit nothing but tree," I'm not falling for that again, hm, you already broke my nose, what else are you going for?" he chuckled.

A hand clasped me throat, and I felt a needle barely graze my skin,"This won't kill you, child. But we need you."

And within the second it took for him to move to push the needle in my skin, I felt Yama at my foot once again, pushed the tip, bringing it straight up and cutting Deidara, and then cutting the one in front of me. And as the needle pushed into my skin, I went into the hope that both of their blood was on the blade, and then, I fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki, but I do own my OC and the story line.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Devil In Satin**

_"We found her, Leader."_

_"I didn't know they were alive."_

_"She was a bitch to fight too, un."_

_"She's not dead right?"_

_"No, you idiot. She's stone-cold dead, that's why Deidara and Sasori brought her back."_

_"Damn, don't be such a cooch about it."_

_"Enough. This girl is what we need, and we shall have her."_

_"Oh, what? We're just going to keep her here? She'll kill us all."_

_"Kill us? We're S-Rank fucking criminals. She ain't gonna do shit, man."_

_"Place your money then. Kiyuzaki isn't just a fancy name, you know."_

_"I said enough. This girl will be hard to recruit, and if she denies, we'll have to annihilate her, but if she accepts, someone is going to need to train her."_

_"But who, Leader? Who? All of us? Deidara? Me? No, hell to the fucking no it ain't gonna be Zetsu. He'll eat her."_

_"Very funny coming from the sadist."_

_"You wish, sweetheart."_

_"Well? Pein? Who's going to recruit her?"_

_"We'll have to wing it."_

The faintest beeping sound could be heard. It was quiet annoying at this point and time, and soon I discovered that I could open my eyes only to hate the idea because the room was way too bright.

"Ugh," I groaned," the fuck?"

"Kiyuzaki-sama? Can you hear me?" someone with a sugary sweet voice said.

I opened my eyes once again, squinting at the brightness, but opening them in the least.

And boom I'm in a hospital.

Fuck.

"Ugh. Kami," I groaned again," the fuck happened?"

"We'll explain that in a minute, miss, but for now we're going to need you to sit up, if you can," she said.

Sit up? That was a little difficult seeing as I had two I.V's in my left arm and couldn't exactly put any weight on that without that shit hurting. After a couple moments of groggily using my right arm to get myself up, I looked around me. I noticed that there were Anbu standing outside my door, and the nurse wasn't a nurse, she was a kunoichi from the medical ward.

"Alright, I sat up, now tell me what the fuck happened?" I growled. I didn't mean to be so mean but in the same way, you'd be angry too if you woke up in a hospital feeling like you had a major hangover. The red haired kunoichi looked over my chart once more and then said," The Third-Hokage will be with you in a moment."

"AYE!" I snapped at her," Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Kiyuzaki-sama, please, this is a hospital, not a rage house. Keep your voice down for courtesy of other patients. The Third-Hokage will be with you in a moment and explain what's going on."

I glared at her but said nothing.

She left the room, leaving me to remember what exactly happened.

I know I got sent out on a mission, for the.. Akatsuki and I found them. More, I fought them and then... and then.. and.. fuck, I can't remember. Kami, what did I do? What's going on even? I feel like I'm under arrest or something, with the Anbu. Okay, Sen, focus. I got... No. I found the Akatsuki, fought them... I fought who? I fought the blonde one, and there was broken wood. Three voices. One was the blonde one... his name... Dei.. gaara? No. Deidara. The other? Sasori. I remember that because his name means Scorpion. His voice changed after the wood splintered so it must've been his shell. I fought them blindfolded, I remember that and I sliced one... YAMA!

My eyes popped open in search of my sword and thankfully, it was there in it's sheath, on the table next to my bed.

"Hey! Anbu," I said loudly enough for them to here. One looked at me," Hand me my sword. I gotta check something."

He didn't move for a moment, but then appeared in front of me with Yama and held it out to me. My fingers were slightly shaking as I took it, and I carefully pulled him from his sheath. Time seemed to slow down before I could even see it. Three quarters of the way down on the sword, I spotted a brownish red.

A grin appeared on my face.

I completed my mission.

Placing him back into his covered home, I handed him back to the Anbu and thanked him. He said nothing, of course, but returned to his post after putting Yama back on the table.

Okay, back to thinking.

What happened after Yama? Something happened. I just can't remember. What was it? I went up against the Akatsuki, and I'm still alive, so someone must have saved me. But who? Or what even happened? I don't remember someone coming in. No other chakras were around me besides the two.

**And then you were taken captive by the team I, emphasis on I, fought and now the Akatsuki is trying to recruit you.**

I looked up, hoping to see who said that, but I didn't. There was no one in the room but me. The door was closed, the window was closed, and I was alone and silent, but that voice was clear as day. I shook my head. I must've imagined that.

**No you didn't. You heard me correctly.**

I looked up again and saw no one but the Anbu through the closed door. My eyes searched every corner of the room but no one was present.

"W-Who's there?"

**Me.**

And at the edge of my bed appeared a snowy gray figure, and when it cleared a beautiful yet hideous creature sat before me. She stared at me, and I stared at her. A smile played at her lips, but none at mine. This girl resembled someone, but I couldn't place my finger on who it was. Her hair was gray, in a mohawk, and her skin was a whiter than paper. Eyes black, and teeth that were pointed like knives. The girl's figure was beautiful, and it was clothed in a gorgeous burgandy kimono, which looked to be made of some sort of expensive fabric. Her bones were visible through her collar bones and her cheekbones were elegantly beautiful. She was hideous, scary even but beautiful.

My mouth was slightly agape, and I sat there shocked. I must be hallucinating, no I was hallucinating, because before me was a devil.

**I'm not a devil** she spoke. The girl's lips voiced the words yet her voice whispered through the air and it sounded as if it were only a memory that she was speaking.

I stared at her for a long while not saying anything. Just taking in her appearance was excruciatingly exhausting and finally after a good ten- fifteen minutes of staring at her. "Who are you?" I asked aloud.

**Just think, kiddo. Don't speak. People will think you're crazy.**She grinned,** My name is Pakk but you commonly refer to me as Yama.**

"Yama-" I stopped and then restarted my sentence in my head. _Yama is a sword._

**I know, I am Yama. I'm a sword demon.**

A sword demon? Are you shitting me right now? What is this, some kind of joke?

**No joke, babe. I'm all real.**

I stared at this thing before me for another moment, just taking in how breath takingly gorgeous but hideous she was. Before I could say another word to her, the door opened and she disappeared.

"Wha-" my voice elevated. THAT PUNKASS BITCH JUST FUCKING LEAVES ME LIKE THAT? THE FUCK MAN?

**Calm down, jeez. I'm right here. Don't be a bitch about it.**

I looked around again, and saw no one. Finally, I just gave up on looking for her and decided she was in my head, but I couldn't ponder that for long. The Third-Hokage had entered.

"Ahh, Kiyuzaki-san, you're awake. We've been worried about you, even our best kunoichi's could not remedy you."

What? "How long was I out?"

"Thirteen days," said his assistiant.

Thirteen days? HOLY. SHIT.

"But with the poison running vividly through your veins, we were able to extract it and our medics are on the verge of creating an antidote."

Poison? ... Sasori.

My chest began to tighten and my heart started to race. Had I known that he wouldn't have kill me, I wouldn't have fought them in the first place.

"Kiyuzaki-sama?"

I hadn't realized I had been quiet for so long, so I looked up to the Third-Hokage and smiled weakly. "Yessir?"

"Now that you're awake and all, do you think you could tell us what exactly happened?"

What happened? I can barely remember myself," Well... I scouted them out, and apparently, they're better than I am because one captured me and I fought," I said placing a finger on my chin to think," and then, uhm, I'm sorry it's really hard to remember. Then we fought, I fought both, and Sasori cacoons himself in a wooden shield thing, because I broke that and uhm...the other one, Deidara, I think he's the one who's blood I got on Yama and-"

He stopped me," You got blood from one of the Akatsuki members? May I see it?"

"Yeah, he's on the table there," I pointed to Yama. The Hokage, with grace, he picked up Yama, and unsheathed him.

A shocked expression appeared on his face as he saw the blood on the blade.

**Aye, don't touch my body, broski. I ain't touchin' yours.**

"You gathered blood...Wow, Kiyuzaki, this is excellent," he said, his voice wavering just a bit. A flame of pride erupted in my chest and a smile crossed my face. I had completed my misson and not just completed, I exceeded. Like extra credit or some shit.

"If I may, we're going to have to take your sword and have it examined, and get the blood sample. I'm very proud to have you as a Konoha kunoichi. Now, I'm sure you're tired, get some rest, you're being released tomorrow."

The Third-Hokage smiled, and stood, then left the room and then it was silent.

After he left, I began to get lost in my thoughts for quiet a long time, just staring at the ceilng and then it occured to me.

I had impressed the Hokage. But what does this mean? More missons and more rules? More lines that shouldn't be crossed? Anbu watching my every move when I'm not looking back at them? Anger began to set in my mind. Why should I have to follow more rules when I'm doing better? Why should I even do better when some pompus bitch said some stupid ass lie.

My jaw begin to hurt from the grinding I've been doing, but I didn't care.

My life wouldn't be like this if my stupid mother didn't go bat shit crazy. I wouldn't be like I am today.

Wait.

Who am I today? I'm this punk rebel bitch who hates the world but follows the rules of her government because she's too scared to take a chance.

The heart monitor started to beep faster. Faster as my anger rose, and as my anger rose the more I thought about what made me angry.

What about Deidara and Sasori? Why couldn't I be like them? They didn't have to follow anyone's rules except for when they were on missions and even then they have like one rule to follow. What the fuck, man?

"Kiyuzaki-sama, what's w-AH OH KAMI!"

The nurse fell to the floor, writhing in pain, screaming.

I realized my eyes were red and I quickly shut them off," My Kami, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

To male nurses came into the room and helped up the woman up.

"I'm so sorry," I pleaded. Well, shit.

The male nurses helped her out of the room where I slumped back into the pillows of the hospital bed. Fuck.

**Wow, you're mean even when you don't try to be. Nice, I like that.**

The demon evaporated before me. A grin was spread across her face and she winked at me.

I was stunned, but my mind was racing. I couldn't handle all that was happening right now. First I found out that I have a demon sword, then I was praised at doing my job, then I hated that I got praised, then I got angry for thinking about rules and the government, then I hurt one of the nurses unintentionally and now the demon is back and telling me that I'm mean.

**I have a name you know. It's Pakk. Start using it.**

My eyes wandered over her, trying to see if she's real or not. Her white flawless skin seemed like a porcelain doll yet she her face was skeletal. She's hideous, and frightening yet gorgeous in every which way.

_Why do you appear to me now, after all these years?_

I wasn't sure that I was doing this right, but appreantly I was because she responded. **I've been waiting for the right time to appear to you. There's going to be a lot of changes soon, and I'm here to help you through them.**

Troubles in my future? What even?

**Don't worry about it, kiddo. It's not gonna happen today, so don't sweat it. **Her mouth voiced the words, but they came as through a screen. Whispery. As if she were a ghost. She is a fuckin' ghost.

I quieted down on my thoughts and twiddled my thumbs. I didn't know what to say. To me, it was an awkward silence, but to her, I guess not.

**You're not even going to ask what's going to happen?**

_You know?_

**No, but it would've symboled you to start a conversation.**

Man, she's kind of a bitch.

**Yes. Yes I am. **

_Do you have to read my thoughts?_

**Not really, but I can if I want to and I want to because you don't speak.**

_Well, what am I supposed to say? You're a demon that just magically appears to me saying that you've been with me the entire time. How am I supposed to react to that? I have a lot going on in my mind, and I don't know how to handle of this. It was supposed to be a simple mission and yet all this shit happens, and I just assulted a nurse so now they're going to put me back on probation or lockdown or whatever the fuck they call it, and I'm going to be stuck in this village, and those Akatsuki dudes probably have it out for me because I or we or whatever fought them. I just want a simple life with no rules or convictions. I've been unconcious for thirteen days and... oh no. SHIT.I missed the twins' graduation, great now they're probably mad at me for that, and how am I going to explain to them what happened? This mission was supposed to be for three days and now it turned to sixteen. Kami, I don't want to deal with this right now._

**Dude, chill the fuck out. Pop a pill or something. The twins aren't mad at you, they're worried because they recieved word that you were in the hospital and they've come in almost every day to make sure you're still alive. You have to remember, they're not litte kids, they're, as of now, kunoichi, and they understand that in some circumstances, things don't go as plan, and in some times, you have to expect the unexpected. Be on your toes, kiddo, be aware of your surroundings, now focus. People are coming to ask why you attacked that nurse, **she raised a hand to stop my invert, **event though, you didn't do it on purpose.**

The second after she vanished the door opened again with the males and female nurse, the one that I accidently hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said," I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident."

She looked relieved but still a bit scared.

The male nurse spoke," It's okay, but we need to check your heart monitor because it's been elevated so much."

I nodded.

The medics did their various tipping and tapping, and scribbling down what was wrong, or what they assumed to be wrong and then gave puzzeled looks. Oh boy, what now?

"Kiyuzaki-sama," the female nurse quivered," Does your Kekkei-Genkai evelate your heart rate by any chance?"

"Mm, not that I know of, why? What's wrong with me?"

"Does your blood pressure go up when you get angry?" she almost shaked.

"How should I know?" I snapped. I was getting irritated by all this interrogation.

"Well yo-"

"SEN!"

Suddenly, a bobs of blue hair bounded across the room and were suddenly at my side, her arms encasing my neck.

"Elimina," I choked.

"Oh, Kami, we're so glad that you're okay,"she squealed.

I cracked one eye open to see the other blue head walk casually through the door, hands in pocket, and a rare smirk.

"Sen," she said. Hitomi glided to my side and sat on the bed. "Glad to see the sunshine?"

"Only as much as you are, princess."

A sun ray caught my eye and it was then I noticed, the gleaming headband that bore her left arm. Gently, I pulled from my sister's grasp and looked at her, and sure enough, there it was. A headband on the left arm. The twins were now identical, both in ponytails, a smile on their face, and what do you know, the same goddamn outfit. You couldn't tell them apart except from their personalities.

"I'm sorry I missed your graduation, kiddos."

"We're not worried about that, Sen, I'm just glad you're alive and up and running. When are you being released?" asked Elimina in a rush.

"Tomorrow. I'll be home, hopefully, in the afternoon. What team are you guys on?"

"Kakashi," they answered in response.

"So is, Sasuke," Elimina said with disgust and her twin shot her a look.

A spike in my curiousity," What about that Uzumaki kid? What squad did he get put in?"

"He's with us too. We're the odd team, because we told Sensei that we couldn't be seperated due to our jutsu, so we're the oddball team of four while everyone else has three."

"Mm."

"Uhm-" Interrupted the male nurse.

"Calm your tits, I'm with my family. Ask me your questions later," I replied casually waving my hand at him. He opened his mouth, and I shot him a look, which he closed it quickly and nodded then walked out of the room.

"So, what happened? Why are you in here?" Elimina shifted through her bangs, and Hitomi gave her a look.

I didn't know exactly what to say. Part of me wanted to tell them, but part of me thought it was best to leave it out.

"Do you know of a group called the Akatsuki?"

They shook their heads.

"Don't go near them. If you see a black cloak with red clouds, turn the other way. If I catch you associating with them, and if they don't kill you first, I will kill you myself. Understood?"

The twins looked at each other then back at me and nodded.

"We understand, but is that what happened to you?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"Yes," I said after a moment of hesitation,"I fought them, and I'm lucky to be alive. So, no Akatsuki. Got it?"

**Heh.**

"Yes."

And for the rest of the evening, my sisters and I sat and watched hospital T.V. When it was 8 o'clock, the nurse came in and said it was time for them to depart. It was another hour before they left because Elimina wouldn't stop talking, and finally Hitomi drug her out of the room by her ponytail, and soon I was laying in bed.

Awake.

And thinking.

_Alright, you got me. What's my future hold?_

Pakk appeared before me. She stood, leaning casually against the window, the moonlight bouncing off of here in an angelic way.

**Ohh, chéri, that would spoil the fun wouldn't it?**

_Just tell me._

**I think...not. You'll find out not tomorrow, but the next day.**

My heart rate jumped. That soon? What the fuck is going to happen?

**Don't fret, child, you won't get hurt. You'll just be in a new enviroment, and everything will be topsy-turvy.**

_You're really not helping._

**I'm not supposed to. I shouldn't even be here right now, but I'm defying the laws of nature, so shut up and take what you get.**

The next morning flew by rather quickly. They did my paperwork. I did my paperwork. Everybody did my fucking paperwork. And by 1 in the afternoon, I was back into the Konoha streets with nothing to do but go home, or walk around. I decided my legs need a stretch. My legs carried me to the training field where I saw a couple of ninja on the far side. It didn't take long for me to realize that two of the ninja were my twins and one was Sasuke and one was Naruto. I crossed my arms and watched them train. I couldn't tell which one was which, but one of the twins was sparring with Naruto and oh... he's out. Oh. And now she's poking him with a stick. Elimina. Stop. No. Oh, and Hitomi and Sasuke knock each other out. Okay. Cool. And Kakashi. Same as ever, just sitting there with his perv books. A smile crossed my lips as I reminisced at my old days. My team.

It was just me, Hakun and Tammi.

Hakun, may his soul rest in peace, was the best Nara I ever met. His shadow possesion was phenomenal but oh man, did he like boobs. Damn pervert. Brown hair and piercing blue eyes. A smile that could win anyone over and a personality like no other. He had to be first. He had to be the best. He had to be always talking. He had to always have a girlfriend. Bro dated like 15 girls in two months.

Then there's Tammi. Etsuko. Her cousin was the one I saw smoking weed the other day. Tammi was a green-haired beauty. She had the body, she had the brains, but she didn't have the strength. She was never a good fighter, but the strategies that she could come up with, she saved us on a number of accounts, and on a whim, I turned and headed towards the South side of town. It's not a terribly long walk but it's far.

By the time I reached South side, I had my eyes ready. This place, it was broken and dead. You have thugs on every front lawn, if you could call it a lawn, hollering at you. Either their harassing you, or their calling at you. Don't get me wrong, when mom first died I lived on South side because it was the cheapest place to live. But you can't deny, at times like these, you have to watch your back.

"Aye, sweet cheeks, haven't seen yo' blue ass in a while."

Ignore them.

Three knocks at a wooden door, and a green head appeared.

"Sen, holy shit, come in."

I entered her house and I remembered it as always. It hasn't changed.

"Hey, Tammi," I said with a smile," How've you been?"

She sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her in which I sat down.

"Pretty chill. I'm planning on taking my cousin and I and moving up towards downtown. Not quite in there, but close. I've been doing a lot of B-Ranks, so I have a bit of money saved up."

"Yeah? Well tell me when you do, I'll have dinner ready and you can sleep in the spare bedroom for a night while your furniture sets in."

"Sounds nice, so what have you been up to?"

"Ehh, they finally gave me a real mission. It didn't go to well, guess I'm just rusty."

"Oh really, what happened?"

A bad feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach. I thanked Kami that I was sitting down because I began to feel dizzy.

"Er...It was a spy mission to gather intel and shit, and like.. holy damn these people. They didn't use jutsu, only tai, and they knew me," her expression was shocked," like, they knew who I was and they knew what to do about my eyes, and I ended up in the hospital and like... damn."

"They knew you? Have you met them before?"

"No, that's the thing. These guys are like, top criminals, and I'm just, me, y'know. I have no idea how they knew me."

"Damn, dude. I don't know what to say. That's some hardcore shit right there."

"I don't know, man. Shit just isn't right."

"I feel you."

For about three or four hours, Tammi and I talked about the old days, and we talked about the future and all things inbetween.

Finally, when the sun was beggining to set, I left for home.

I didn't feel like walking and I didn't feel like dealing with predators so I jumped to the roof and began to jump home. I reached the training field. It was quiet and the wind was blowing ever so slightly.

"Women such as you shouldn't be out during the night, hm."... That voice.

My eyes turned red and I whirled around, only to have a hand cover my eyes and enclose my throat," Oh no, sweetie. We're not here to fight, we're here to talk, hm."

I backed up and aimed to kick, but he blocked, and pinned. Again, I was stuck. I know I'm not the best fighter, and I'm not the best ninja, but holy shit. He was so quick, so agile.

I heard a thump, as if someone jumped and landed on the grass.

"Kiyuzaki," a deep voice said," Calm yourself. We have no need to fight."

My teeth sliced through my lip as I tried not to scream, though I remained silent, and waited for them to kill me even though they said they were here to talk."

**Well, this is a predicament.**

_Pakk, holy shit, where have you been? Help me the fuck out right now._

**Why? They're not here to kill or fight you. They're here to talk.**

_How do you know?_

**Because I'm a demon, I know things, now shut the fuck up and listen to what they have to say. Trust me.**

Before I could reply, the other voice started talking.

"After 17 years in the making, we finally found a piece to the puzzle. Kiyuzaki, we need you."

I was shocked. Obviously this was what's-his-face, Deidara, so it was the Akatsuki.

Then the words sunk in. They... need me?

What?

I remained silent and he continued," You would be a great addition to the Akatsuki, Kiyuzaki."

"And we know about how you've been feeling, hm," his mouth grazed my ear.

"You've been feeling as if there's no way out," his hand left my throat and traveled down my arm. Right then, I could've broken free, and got them both, I could've moved. I could've fought back.

But I didn't.

I listened.

"You've been feeling trapped, hm. There's no where to go, you're stuck."

His hand stayed on my hip bone, but his other still covered my eyes.

The other voice spoke," The Akatsuki offers what you crave, Kiyuzaki. We offer you your freedom. We offer you power and strength. All you want will come with joining the Akatsuki."

Slowly, very slowly, his hand moved, and I opened my eyes. His fingers trailed down my cheek and before me stood a man about 6 foot. Head cloaked in a hood and the unmistakeable cloak of the Akatsuki.

"You'd be a very extravegent addition to my organization. We need you."

My eyes weren't red, they were their normal black, but I couldn't look at him, so I looked down.

His other hand found my right hipbone and pulled me closer to his body. Deidara smelled of musk and honestly, I couldn't get enough of him.

Pakk materialized behind the man.

**Remember when I said there'd be a change of events, and I'd be here to help you through them? This is it. This is your choice, Sen. This is your descision. Make it count.**

Then, I realized everything. She was right. To make it count. I was trapped. In a bed of rules. In a line of expectations. There were two ways out. One. Break the rules. Two. Kill yourself. I thought about the latter as much as every one did, but could I really leave the twins like that? No. I know I couldn't. Deidara was right. I wanted out. I wanted to be free, but I didn't know how. He did though. He was freedom. Everything was clicking into place. I know what I want and I know what I need, but what would the price be for my freedom? I'd leave everything I know and love. I'd leave home. For the first time, I was scared on what to do. On where to go. I'd leave the twins. What would they do? They can't fend for themselves. If I leave, it means I'm rouge. Would they turn rouge? I don't want that, but what example can I set for them? To be stuck in a rut and have a life without excitement? But is it the best thing for them? For me? I have a tiny taste of what I've always wanted, and it's more than I can handle. It's more than I can take. But I need more. I have to. What are my options? I see that Etsuko girl, and she's the same. She may not realize it, but she's the same. She's stuck, so she does drugs to get away from it. And now I understand it. I understand her, and I understand this. But what wil my choice be?

I stared at Deidara's hands for the longest time while I thought, and as his head rested on my shoulder I could hear his heartbeat. He's human, just like me. When the Akatsuki recruited him, was it like this? Did he have to make a big life descision?

The man before me extended his hand and Pakk took a step closer, obviously reading my thoughts.

I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing, but my own arm began to extend to reach his. Deidara held me even closer and Pakk began to smile. I couldn't see the man's face but I could see his eyes. They were rings around rings and I could tell they were like mine. Eyes with power.

My fingers barely grazed his when I pulled back.

"Not now," I finally spoke.

With his hand still extended, he cocked his head to the side.

"Tomorrow. Let me get my things in order first," I said in a rush. Pakk smiled and nodded her head. "Let me get my head together... and then, and then I will." I was quick and I took his hand. He squeezed it and we shook.

"Tomorrow night, back here," he said.

And like a T.V gone to shit, his body fuzzed and he was gone.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki," Deidara whispered, then licked my cheek, and then.

He was gone.


End file.
